Wheeled luggage is well-known in the art, that luggage commonly employing a pair of wheels mounted on separate axles for them to be differentially rotated, those wheels being positioned at a trailing edge of the wheeled luggage during the towing thereof. A single or dual castor wheels are then provided at the leading edge of the wheeled luggage to permit towing of the luggage.
Co-pending application 881,401 discloses to such a construction, and in addition, provides an outrigger structure comprising arms that are manually movable from a first position in which they are located within the confines of the bottom surface of the wheeled luggage, and that are manually movable to a position in which they extend substantially transverse to the bottom surface of the wheeled luggage for the arms to extend beyond the opposite sides of the wheeled luggage, the arms carrying wheeled castors.
Thus, the wheeled outrigger is substantially immovably held both when in its retracted position and in its extended position. In both of these circumstances, difficulties can arise in the event that the outrigger or the castor wheels of the outrigger encounter an immovable object, such as a break in the pavement, or, the outrigger encountering a pole, a chair leg, a door frame, a wall corner, or a person's foot when in the extended position.